The New Years are Here
by The Danish Princess
Summary: Long after the times of Harry Potter and his adventures. Hogwarts seems to be running smoothly ready to welcome the new first years. Mattie Pearl and her friends are in for a surprise when the school opens up old and new unknown secrets just for them.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-I would just like to say I do not own any of JK Rollings original characters, any of the objects, creatures, or spells that have been mentioned in any of the 7 books. Also this is my first Harry Potter Fan fiction. I hope you like it, and please review as well as read.****  
**_

Chapter one 

"Umm Mattie could you pass me that book over there" Devon said as he pointed at the brown book beside Mattie's leg.

Grey skis and fogy air was the worst weather to have on a July afternoon. The brother and sister could have been outside swimming at the pool or at the park with their friends, in steed they were both stuck inside with there mother and cousin, David. There was thunder but no rain, but for some reason Claire (Mattie's mother) said "You two can't go out to day your cousin will be here soon, and it is going to rain." Well it hadn't started yet and every one was bored. David just sat there looking at his shoes and Devon was biting his lip.

The reason David had come on this day was because his mom was going on her first date in 3 years so it was pretty big for the entire family. Claire had gone shopping with Mattie's Aunt two days ago and bought a whole new outfit just for the date. It was almost like they were in high school again. And her father had found the best restaurant he had ever reviewed, Devon had written her a poem to read to him (but most likely she wouldn't.) Mattie made a paper flower from her favorite wrapping paper that matched her Aunt's dress. But David just said good luck and left to come here. He really wasn't into his mom dating at all.

"Mattie, are you listening?" Her mother said.

"Sorry about that. Here." She said as she passed the book to her brother. Mattie had been waiting for her letter for a while now. Well at least she thought she would get one. Her cousin had been accepted into Hogwarts three years ago and her father had attended there as well.

"Is something wrong honey? You have been very quite lately." Claire said to her before sitting done beside David.

"Just kind of getting worried is all, not sure when the letter will arrive. Has yours come yet David?" Mattie said looking up at her cousin.

He looked up as well and flicked a piece of black hair of his face. "No not yet, but I'm sure it will be here soon alone with yours" He finished with a smile.

The room went quite for a moment or two until there was a large flash of lighting and the skis opened up and it began to poor outside. Everyone's head's turned to the front window there it was hard to see out because of the rain. The room was getting cooler the humidity was killed but the cool rain. Devon put down his book and walked over to the window.

"I'd hate to be out there right now; gosh I would be wet form head o toe." He smiled at his sister and then went back to staring out at the rain. Devon could just see out the window, he wasn't very tall for his age of 9.

Mattie sighed she was really hoping her letter could have come last week because her dad had that week off and they could have gone shopping for her things but now she would have to wait a while to go shopping with him. He worked out of town and he traveled there for about two weeks at a time. She pulled her light brown straight shoulder length hair off of her shoulders and pulled it the left side. Mattie had always wanted to grow it out to about her elbows but her mother said that was way to long.

A ding rang out in the room. Claire stood and said "Well that's lunch everyone, come on lets wash our hands and eat." She smiled at David. "Do you like soup?"

He nodded his head and stood, "May I use your wash room, please." He said so politely.

"Of course you may down the hall and on you left." Claire replied and she opened the pot. Steam poured out of it and fogged her glasses.

Devon and Mattie washed there hand and sat down at the table. David appeared from the hall and took his place as well. Claire placed a bowl in front of Devon and then David. There was a thud for the front window Mattie stood at once and looked over. There was a smear mark left there from what ever had hit it. Claire set Mattie's bowl down and walked over to the window. To her surprise there was a brown bird shaking its feathers on the ground, just outside the window. There was a piece of paper attached to its leg,

'_When do we get Owls when Fred is at work?' _Claire thought to herself.

Devon was next to get for his chair to see what it was. "It's an Owl! Wow, mom let it in." He said jumping up and down. Not very often did the family get mail by owl. Only if Fred was at home they might get an owl from his work.

Every one was now at there feet and looking out the window, Claire opened the window a flurry of rain dropped began to come in. She quickly grabbed the letter form the owl and it took flight once more. Closing the window she shook the letter to get some of the initial moisture off of it. Mattie cheeks were red and she just wanted to grab it from her mother and open it. Claire beckoned everyone to sit down, as she began to gently open the letter. She carefully lifted the Hogwarts seal, by now everyone knew what it was. Removing the paper form the envelope she unfolded it and read the first line.

"Dear Students, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts Sch…" She was interrupted by squeals form Mattie.

"Yes I'm in finally. I'm in! I can go and do magic and have a wand and ride a broom stick. I'm a Witch!" Mattie jumped up and down and danced around for a moment or so. Then she realized she hadn't finished the letter yet. She took it from her mother and finished reading it.

_ 'Wow I'm a real witch!' _ So many things were rushing through her mind like what kind of wand she was going to get or what house she was going to be put in and who would she no there. Every little thing was so big to her right now.

"You and your father are going have to go shopping for everything on this list." She said handing the list to Devon who scanned over it.

"Wow there is so much on it to get, I can't wait to go with you."

"Just wait a minute no one said the shrimp was coming with us, no way, not ever! This is my trip with Dad and not his!" Mattie grabbed the list for her brother and gave him a mean look. She knew that he would have to come with them, because he always got his way with Dad. Oh well.

"Everyone lets just calm down, Ok. We will look it over again _after_ lunch, got it." Claire said standing,

"I can't wait." Mattie smiled and turned around and went to finish her soup.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

David sat in his mother's car with Mattie next to him. She had been asking her mother to go school shopping with her for a week now, this forced Claire to ask David's mother to take them to Diagon Ally. Her reply was "Of course after all you have done for me I would love to take your daughter out shopping with David."

The car was pretty quite, David had planned to go shopping with his friends, but now he was stuck with his 11 year old cousin. But on the other hand Mattie was so excited; she had been waiting to get a wand ever since she found out that David was a wizard.

"So are you two excited for school?" Asked Rita (David's mother) said as she pulled into a spot beside the Leaky Cauldron. Today the sun was shining and the air was clear, the perfect weather to go out in. Mattie looked out the window and on to the normal streets around, she was puzzled. Where were they going to get in, she knew there was a door somewhere she just thought it might be labeled or something. But that would be to easy now wouldn't it.

"You guys ready, grab you bags we don't want to leave them in the car." Rita said as she looked back at the kids. David grunt a reply most likely a yes, but who was to sure. Mattie opened her door with a click, the smell of cars and a faint smell of food and alcohol. Rita opened her door and stepped on to the street, she locked the doors and Mattie got out as well. Mattie was a little afraid of what Diagon Ally would be like; she had never been just heard about it from her father and read about it in books.

"I'm so ready! This is going to be so much fun." Mattie slung her bag over her head and on to her other shoulder. "It is fun right, David?"

_There she goes again asking questions like I really care what she talking about, but mother wants me to be nice to her it is her first year and all. I am the only the wizard close to her age she knows to. _David thought to himself. He had always loved his cousin, but not when he had to see or even hang out with them out side of family events. David deicide we would just play along with her little game." It's tones and tones of fun Mattie!!"

Ok maybe he was going to mock her instead. Mattie rolled her eyes and walked up beside her Aunt. "Don't worry its fun, no matter how much David doesn't want to be here." Her Aunt added.

"Thanks Aunt Rita, and thanks again for letting me tag along, and not letting my brother." She smiled cute, like she did to ever adult she wanted to impress.

As they entered the Leaky Cauldron the smell of food and alcohol become very strong and almost made Mattie's eyes water. Her parents didn't like her going in to pubs, at her age at least. It wasn't like she wanted to go to one anyways they had a terrible smell and the food was never good either. Wizards, and other magical characters were gathered around there tables talking and drinking. Rita opened a door at the very back of the pub, Mattie shivered as a breeze quickly entered though the now open door.

Devon walked out first into a small courtyard, there was a brick wall straight in front of them, and two more on either side. Mattie's brow furrowed, where were they going to go from here?

"Watch, "He pulled out his wand, and tapped a brick on the wall three times. The bricks slowly started to pull apart and then started going faster until there was a whole large enough to easily walk through. Busy Diagon Ally was reveled, Mattie's eyes widen, people were shouting and running around doing there shopping.

"Let's go". Rita said as she walked through the new whole, David followed. Mattie was still in aw by the many people bustling around the street.

David turned back to her, he paused." Are you coming?"

"Uhh… yeah sorry." Mattie quickly caught up with them, behind her the brick wall closed again. Suddenly they were swallowed by the crowds passing by. David ran his fingers threw his, looking around there were countless people he recognized from Hogwarts. He wanted to go talk to anyone of them to get away from his childish little cousin.

Rita stop in front of an old, almost dilapidated feeling shop, yet there was a warm glow and a group of smiling girls coming out. How bad could it be? The sign above the door read _Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_.

"That's the wands shop isn't it?! Oh can we go in please!?" Mattie tugged on Rita's shirt and as jumped and pulled her towards the door.

"Ok, ok. Let's go in." She laughed as the three of them walked through the door. "David do you have your wand with you? I want Mr. Ollivander to look at the end piece before you go back to school."

"Of course I do." He quickly pulled it out and twirled it in his fingers upside down so you could she the crack in the end piece. It wasn't a small crack either it was large and reached from that piece to about a third the way up the wand.

Suddenly an old man jumped out from behind a pile of long boxes. He smiled, his withered face formed perfect creases along his cheeks. His maroon robes moved as he walked towards them with two boxes in his hand. "Hello, welcome to Ollivanders, are we looking for a first wand today." He seemed to be talking to Rita until his head turn to Mattie for the answer. She was little scared, she wasn't used to having these kind of questions being asked to her.

"Yes we are. And my son needs a look at his wand." Rita said as the old man returned his attention to Rita and not Mattie. David twirled his wand again through his fingers. Mattie was busy looking around the dark yet warm room, she was amazed by the great numbers of boxes that the man had, could there really be a different wand in each. There must have been thousands.

"Well let's start with the new wand, I like letting the wand find the owner much more than making repairs." The old man smiled again and stuck his hand out to Mattie. "I'm Mr. Ollivander, you may have heard of me before."

Mattie smiled in return. "Hello I'm Mattie Pearl."

"Pearl, Pearl, I think he was a Dragon heartstring. That was a while ago now, you must his daughter."

"Umm yes I am." She looked up in to his eyes; Mr. Ollivander seemed to be a very nice man. Now that Mattie started to think about it she had heard about him before and the stories about his wands.

"Well lets get started then, I know that Mattie has been waiting for this moment for a long while." said Rita.

"Ok let's get the measurements." Mr. Ollivander pulled a measuring tape from a pocket on his left side. He began to measure with the length of her eye brows and moved down her face, measuring every thing from her lips to her ears. Next he measured her arms and shoulders and then her hips and legs. He finally asked her to take off a shoe she he could measure the length of her middle toe. "All, done that, now I'll get the wands that I think will be the best."

Mr. Ollivander left and ran off between a set of shelves." Wow that was… kind of weird." Mattie said as she put sock and shoe back on.

"That's how he knows what kind of wands to give you, I don't know how it helps but he always gets it right." David continued to twirl his wand.

Just then the door of the shop opened and a little bell rung out. Mattie turned to see what it was. There was a young girl and her father standing at the door. David turned to; he didn't recognize the girl though.

"Oh hello Spencer." Rita smiled at the man in the doorway." I see your doing you back to school shopping today to."

"Yep got to get it done now before the shops get to busy, this is my daughter Madison." He replied as they walked in to the store.

"It's nice to finally meet you Madison. I'm Rita and this is my son David and my niece Mattiline. I'm sure you father has talk about me before." She smiled and put a hand on David's back. Mattie stepped beside her aunt so she wouldn't be missed.

Madison smiled and put out her hand to David first and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you too." She then shook Rita's and Mattie's hands.

"I was hoping to see you hear today Rita, that or I was going to call. I need to talk to you about something." Spencer said looking behind him.

Rita checked her watch." Is it very important, Mattie is in the middle of finding her first wand?"

"We can talk here, just need to ask you some questions about… Well I'll tell you in a minute." Spencer stopped talking as Mr. Ollivander re-entered the room, he had 3 boxes in his hands.

"Mattie honey, can you try those wands out while I talk to Mr. Thatcher for just a minute." Rita bent over to Mattie's level. Mattie nodded her head and then turned to Mr. Ollivander. "David can you watch the two girls Mr. Thatcher and I are going to run and grab a coffee. We will be right back, Ok?

"Sure, but grab me a muffin or something." David answered. His mother smiled and kissed him on the head and left.

"Alright then. Are we ready?" Mr. Ollivander said looking at Mattie and then Madison. "Oh are you looking for a first wand as well?"

"Umm, yes I am." Madison looked up at the man. She seemed to be a bit scared of Mr. Ollivander. Madison looked back at the door, to see if her father was any where in sight, but of course the streets were to busy to find him in through the slightly grimy window.

"Ok, I'll just take your measurements too, Miss…?" He said taking out his measuring tape again.

Madison looked over at David, who just looked down at the ground, she then turned to Mattie. She smiled as if to say it was ok to tell him your name." Madison Thatcher, It's my first year at Hogwarts."

"Yes Thatcher I should have recognized your father, he was hard one to find a wand. I believe that he was an Old Russian, no Polish phoenix feather. Well let's start." He quickly ran off her measurement.

David just sat down on the only little wooden chair next to a tall leaning pile of boxes. He looked around once again twirling his wand. It was going to be alone while for each girl to try 3 or 4 wands. Mr. Ollivander held Mattie's first wand in his hand and showed her how to move it in a fancy circle. Mattie then tried on her own, a small white spark flow out he end. Next Madison did the same a bright red spark flared out of her wand.

"Well that went well; I'll take you wand Mattie. Madison can you try that again." Quickly he opened another box and pulled out a white wand with a dark brown strip down the side.' This one maybe old but I think it might be just right."

He handed it to Mattie as Madison made the circle with the wand again, same as last time there was a bright red spark. Mattie tried this new wand and there was a blue flash which faded fast."Hmm?" Mr. Ollivander ran back to a neat pile of boxes and grabbed a dark blue box. Pulling out a dark red brown wand, he smiled the wand was pretty long as well.

Mattie swirled the wand a yellow flare emerged and slowly and got brighter and brighter and then disappeared." That's the one!"

"This is really the wand for me?" Mattie made the circle once more; the same yellow flash appeared and then again disappeared. She smiled wide, and giggled.

"Now girls, no more magic from these wands until you're at Hogwarts, Ok?" He said as she took the wands to clean them off and put tags on them." I'll just wipe these down and you parents can pay for them as soon as they get back."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander" The two girls said in unison. They both laughed at the fact.

Just then there parents walked in each with a coffee, Rita was also carrying three doughnuts and two muffins. They paid for the new wands they were off. And now Mattie had someone her own age to shop with.

3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**Enjoy and review please!

Chapter three. 

Madison looked down at her watch to see that time had passed a lot faster than she had imagined. It was already 2:50. They had all met around 10; they had now gone down and up again Diagon Alley. The group had stopped and bought new robes for Mattie, Madison and David. Each item on the list had been bought, Rita had just stepped out to make a phone call as the girls talk over a cup of tea in the Leaky Cauldron, David was reading over the newest Daily Prophet he could find and Spencer was looking over the list once more to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

"The Prophet say the ministry is working on opening a new school, they say Hogwarts is getting to old and not enough people are attending Beauxbatons and Durmstrang anymore. I bet that plan fails; no one would ever want to close Hogwarts." David said as he turned to page 3 to read more. On the cover was a picture of the current Minister of Magic holding a large cheque while posing for flashing cameras.

"Like they could start people on sending their children to a school no one knows instead of a school that has been around for so long, and even if the parents them selves didn't go to Hogwarts I'm sure they would still pick a school with such a great reputation." Spencer looked up over to David who was still reading the full article. "The Cheque is for 650000 thousand Gallons and the heading says that's just for now. The Minister really is going all out."

"He's not going to close Hogwarts is he?" Madison said as she turned to face her father.

"To create a school to replace Hogwarts would take a lot of time, to design and make and a lot more money than he has given. So don't worry, you'll be out of school before he gets any of it up off the ground." He father replied with a gentle smile.

"That's good, even if I had the choice to go to a different school I'm sure I would chose Hogwarts. To know that I was going to the same school as Harry Potter did is just amazing." Mattie beamed.

Rita returned to there table and said. "I was just talking to your father and he said there is one more thing he wants me to pick up for you," She smiled. "the store is just down Diagon Alley a little ways. So everyone has time to finish up there tea before we head back.

'_What haven't we bought?'_ Mattie thought. She began to think hard about everything they had and everything on the list. Nothing came to mind. They had robes, her cauldron, wand, and Potion kit. _'What else is there?'_ She thought.

Once everyone had finish there lunch and tea they headed out. They passed Flourish and Blotts, Gringotts wizard Bank and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Then finally they stopped in front of Magical Menagerie. Mattie's eyes went wide as they looked over the shop window and then to her aunts eyes. She was so exited. "Now you father say you can either get a cat, or an owl, but not both. He also says no rats or toads. He hates rats, and I'm sure we know why." She was referring to Peter Pettigrew and his deeds as a rat.

Mattie grabbed Madison's hand and pulled her into the shop. "Will you help me pick, please?" She said as they entered the dark and rather foul smelling room. There was cages everywhere each with a different type of animal in them, most Mattie didn't recognize at all.

Rita ran in after her. "Wait the store that sells owls is just across the street if you want to look there too. They might have some here but I'm not sure."

David looked up at his mother. His mouth wide, he seemed to be still a little shocked at the fact that his cousin was getting a pet and he never had. "Mom, can I get an owl please."

"Now David it wasn't my idea to get Mattie a pet it was her fathers. I'm not sure an owl is what you need right now. They can be expensive to take care of." She looked down at her disappointed son, she knew he had wanted an owl for his first year but the money wasn't there then and she wasn't sure he had the responsibility to take care of an owl while at school. "Maybe for Christmas this year ok?"

David nodded his head, but inside she knew he was sad and probably hated her right now. His eyes quickly filled with tears as he turned his head away to look at a purple toad, which was making an awful sound. He brushed them away and followed Mattie and Madison in to the store.

"Oh what to get a cat or an owl?" Mattie looked down at a cage which held to cats one an orange colour and the other was white with a brown pack on his face and neck. There was more cats over is a longer taller cage just to the right.

As they were looking a witch walked over to them and said there were kittens over at the other side of the store. So Mattie followed along with Madison and David to the kittens. There were six little kittens all four playing with toys of weaseling each other the other two were sleeping in a basket. "Awww! There so cute." The girls said in unison. They giggled again.

"So I'm guessing you want a kitten don't you, Madison." Spencer said as he and Rita caught up to the kids. Madison looked up over her shoulder to her father; she nodded her head and smiled.

"Well maybe, I think I might want to look at the owls too." She said before turning back to the kittens.

Mattie picked up a kitten with a white body, with a cream patch on its eyes but none on its muzzle. It also had a darker brown patch on his left ear and the same cream colour on his tail. His fur was fine and long, it felt very soft against Mattie's body. It was a little fidgety when she picked it up it soon calmed down though. It looked up with its bright blue eyes. Mattie knew this was the one she wanted.

"He's a Rag doll kitten." The lady said, as Mattie scratched under the kittens chin.

"Aunt Rita this is the one I want," She said looking up at her aunt." does he have a name?" She said turning back to the lady.

"I think it was Donte" (Pronounced Don-tai) She said as the kitten began to purring in Mattie's arms.

"Well if it's the one you really want, then let's get him." She smiled and pulled out the money that Mattie's mother had given her.

After they picked out a light blue collar (which matched his eyes so well,) and Madison found a little brown and golden owl with wide amber eyes, the said there good byes and parted. Mattie couldn't wait to show her mother everything she had bought that day. David stayed silent on the way home still angry about the owl issue from earlier.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fred fiddled with his keys, he knew his family was eating dinner, he knew he was too late and there wouldn't be enough for him, and he knew his wife was tired and ready for him to be home. He finally found the right key and quietly unlocked the door. Although he knew all of that all he really wanted to do was go home and take a nap. He had been working and walking around all week and really hadn't sleeping well for 3 days. Fred opened the door, the sound of clicking forks and knife stopped and Mattie and Devon ran into the hall, smiling wide.  
"Daddy!" The children yelled.

"You're home so early Fred." Claire said as she wiped her hands on a tee-towel she had tucked into her apron. "I thought you wouldn't be home for three more days."

She wasn't happy to be the last to no of his know plans, although her son and daughter were ecstatic to see there father home. He would normally be gone for so long having him home early was a treat.

"We were just eating dinner Fred, I think I made enough for you, just through your bags up stairs, I'll unpack them later." Claire sighed and turned back to the kitchen,

"Thank you Claire, but first I'd like to have a look at this cat Mattie picked out." He said smiling; his warm hazel eyes could always comfort Mattie.

Mattie ran quickly up stair and came back with a white and cream cat in her arms. "This is Donte; he's a Rag doll cat." She said holding the cat out to her father. He took the cat from her. It purred as he scratched the kittens back.

"Well isn't he cute." He smiled. Claire re-enter the room, slightly frustrated with her husband. But once she saw him smile the way he did. She signed and all her problems melted away, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Last time I checked," she said as she cleared her throat. She was determined to not let emotion get the better of her. "it was dinner time; Mattie put Donte in your room please. Devon you need to eat your carrots now."

Once the children were back to eating dinner, Claire needed to sit down and regain her composer, Fred sat down beside her. "Honey is there something wrong? Did something happen while I was away?"

"Nothing happened, it was Rita, she was talking about, I don't really understand. It was…just I don't know." Tears flooded her eyes as she said this. Fred wrapped an arm around her and beckoned her to go on. "It was about the Ministry something about there being a traitor among them. I'm not sure what she really meant by traitor. But she them went on that it had something to do with the ministers that work with Hogwarts, and… and" She just couldn't finish, she began to cry. Claire quickly muffled her sobs so her children wouldn't hear.

"It's ok, its ok Claire I'm sure it was nothing. I'm sure the Prophet would have picked up on something of it by now." Fred said wiping his wife tears.

"That's what she said, but then she brought up the fact that the ministry was working on a new school. She thought they may be trying to train the kids something, like a new army… I don't really understand any of this Fred. Why was she telling me this…?" More hot tears streamed down Claire's face.

"I don't know honey, maybe she was just venting, and you know she can be… kind of talkative sometimes." He said trying to calm his wife. "Why don't you just wipe those tears now and relax, I'll clean the kitchen and unpack my things. You can just take a hot bath and unwind." He put on his classic smile again.

"Well there's more though, I'm not sh…sh…sure I want my little girl going away with these things happening. I don't want Mattie to go to Hogwarts." As she said this her daughter entered the room.

"What!? You can't just call it off just like that; I'm leaving in 4 days!" Mattie shouted. "I got the letter and I have all the things, one little story about the ministry isn't going to stop me!"

On that note Mattie ran up the stairs and slammed her door." Oh Fred, what have I done." Claire sobbed. Fred stood and grabbed his wife a tissue and then head up the stairs to his daughter's room.

Fred leaned up against his daughter's door frame and lightly knocked on door. "Mattie-fin. Please open your door; I just want to talk to you. Your mother is scared and she doesn't understand all the things that happen in the Wizarding world. She doesn't want anything to happen to you."

There was a small click and the door opened a crack. A small voice filled with tears said. "Alright come in."

Fred slipped into the room and sat down on a small yellow chair. Mattie curled up on her bed and pulled Donte on her lap the kitten meowed and laid down again in her cross legs. Fred threw on his smile and said. "Honey, any mother doesn't like it when their children leave them, and this whole ordeal is just really pulling those emotions out. Darling don't be mad at your mother please, I'll talk to her about the matter, and I'm sure she will agree with me."

Mattie nodded her head and wiped her tears on her blanket. With a sniff she said. "Ok, I'll be nice and, you will talk to her right?" She sniffed and looked up at the clock on her wall. It was 7:00.

"I will don't worry. You don't have to come down; put I'm sure your mother would like it if you said sorry and gave her a hug." Her father then stood and walked to the door and closed it lightly behind him. Mattie sat on her bed for minutes on end she couldn't hear yelling or even the raised voice from down stairs. She was sure she would have heard some sobs from her mother upon the news of her daughter going to Hogwarts no matter what. Just the sound of dishes being moved from the table to the sink and then the tap running warm water over them could be heard.

Mattie relaxed and wiped any tears still clinging to her cheeks. She looked in the mirror her face a little red put not as much as she had imaged it to be.

Just then her door opened, her mother stepped in. Her face was still a little blotchy from her tears only a few minutes ago. She was slight surprise to see her daughter just standing in her room." Umm Mattiline," She said, _'Oh gosh she means business when she calls me Mattiline, oh no what if dad couldn't convince her.'_ "I just want to tell you I didn't mean to scare you or make think I don't love you. But I do, I was just a little afraid of what might happen. You know very well by now that I don't really understand what happens in your father's world. Or I should say your world too. Yet I just have a feeling about this one thing. So be careful, and please don't bug your brother about it." She flashed a smile.

"I can go?!" Mattie said half confused she was sure her mother wouldn't just give in like that.

"Of course, I wouldn't just deny you a right like that." She smiled as Mattie hugged her.

Things calmed down after that, Fred made a call to Rita about the whole ordeal and got things straightened out. Devon spent around an hour trying to convince his mother to send him to Hogwarts to. But that's something she wasn't ready for yet.

The next four days in the house was hectic and crazy, everyone was running some where to do something that made noise, a mess or just more chaos. Mattie and her mother were so busy packing. Devon didn't want to be in the house at all, you could say he was some what in the way of his mother and sister. Fred was busy with work he had left early so he could have paper work to do for hours at home.

The sun shown bright over the train stations parking lot, it flooded every corner of street. As the family entered the station to what seemed to be even more sun pooled through the glass ceiling drenching every person in a heavenly glow. Mattie had only ever been to Kings Cross once before and she had never seen at this beautiful state. The day she last visited the sky resembled a grey wool blanket covering the sad ill sun.

Devon stared in aw at the long train tracks; he also began to look for the 9 & ¾ platform he had heard so much about. But it was no where to be seem. "Ok explain the trick." He said.

The clock read, 10:40, they had 20 minutes to get there daughter on the train. "Watch" Fred grabbed her daughter's truck and her hand. He then looked side to side and then ran forward right at the wall. The slid through gracefully.

"Cool!! I so want to do that to!" Devon shouted. He looked over to his mother and then to his aunt Rita.

Rita smiled. "David take your aunt through please, I'll take Devon through." He nodded and then they ran through. Once the whole family was on the other side, they all stood beside the red steaming train.

Mattie's mother was once again in tears, she hugged her daughter over and over again." Mattiline please be…b…be careful, honey. Please don't be stupid, your there to learn it's just like school here. And don't forget you pleases and… well I guess you no those rules by now." Smiling and finally letting go of her daughter she stepped back beside she husband.

"Mattie-fin, please listen to what your mother said, and do have fun. Cast a spell for me, got it?" He looked over at his wife, she handed him a leather bound book with thick leather straps holding pages in place. "Here your mother and I were going to save this until Christmas but this seems to be a much better time."

"It's a journal, so you can write about everything that happens at school. Of course that is no excuse to not write to us, and tell us what is happening." Her mother said wiping tears from her face.

"David is getting one just like yours; they were from your great grandfather. It took the people who work with his will 5 years to find them but they did. The books have been in your family for a long while."

"Thank you." Mattie said even more excited than before

Fred hugged kissed his daughter. This was their final goodbyes; Rita hugged and said her goodbyes to David. Mattie even squeezed a huge out of Devon. Before Mattie knew it she was climbing the two steps up in to a car of the train. She could just see her mother and father waving at her.

She was off to Hogwarts, and no one could stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking down the corridor Mattie's nerves began to kick in, before now she felt pure excitement. Now, she was starting to worry. Who would she sit with, which house is she going to be in and the boat ride over the lake that seemed to scare her the most at the moment. She stuck her head into a compartment there were a couple people sitting around talking about things Mattie didn't care to know about. She smiled and then left the room. Heading past some more closed doors she saw a familiar face. With a warm smile she yelled," Hey, Madison!"

Madison looked her way, she smiled as well. "Hi Mattie I was hoping I would be able to find you, I don't know anyone on this train except for you."

"Same, lets find some where to sit, before it' all full." Mattie picked up Donte's cage and they headed off.

It took them a little while to find an open compartment. The two ended up sitting with, two other first years and one second or maybe third year. Who didn't talk much. Once they had got all their bags in place they sat down and got settled the group got to know each other.

"I'm Mattie Pearl." Mattie smiled and sat in an open seat next to the window, Madison sat next her she was a little shy compared to Mattie.

"Hello, I'm Blake and this is my older sister Heidi. It's nice to meet you." The boy sitting across form Mattie said, his sister looked up and smiled then looked back down at her lap. The Blake had hair much like David's, it was blonde though. It was shaggy as he shook it out of his face.

"My name is Leonette but all my friends just all me Lee or Lea." The girl gave a sweet smile. She had amber eyes with brown around the centre; she was very pretty with shoulder length dark brown hair.

"It's nice to meet you." Madison said in a soft voice. "I'm Madison."

Mattie reached down and opened up Donte's cage the kitten mewed and pocked his head out. "This is my cat Donte, he's a little shy."

"Oh can I see him, he is so cute." Lea said." I wanted a cat too, but my dad is allergic so we couldn't keep it during the summer." She seemed to be quite talkative. "Is this both you first year? It's mine. I'm a little afraid, but now I found you guys I feel better, can we be friends? I think that might be nice."

"Yeah I think it would be nice to. And yes it is our first year." Mattie said pulling Donte out of his cage, and on her lap. The room had a warm comfy atmosphere, everyone was relaxing.

"I'm happy I met people like you guys, I was afraid that I would be stuck hanging out with my older sister for the whole year." Blake smiled and looked at his sister. She was intently looking at her lap as if there was something there.

The group continued to talk for a while. There was a loud whistle and then the train began to move. Mattie was ecstatic not only was she going to Hogwarts but she had friends to be with. It was 11:10 when the train began to awaken again, people started to pass the door, some talking and laughing other hard at work reading. Madison and Blake were in a deep conversation about the history of Hogwarts. Mattie had fallen out awhile ago and wasn't sure where to jump in so she pulled out her Journal and a pen.

"I'm going to leave and find my friends, kid. I don't think you need me hear anymore." Heidi said as she stood up and headed for the doors.

Blake looked up. "Okay, see you later, at dinner."

"Don't forget to put your robes on before we reach Hogwarts." She smiled and left.

Mattie looked down at her book and began to write.

_Monday September 4__th_

_Wow I'm so excited; I can't wait until I get there. Well I'm even more excited to get to know my new friends. Blake seems to be super nice and really into some cool stuff. And Madison is so sweet, then there's Lea, or Leonette. That is such amazing name; I always thought my name was different. (Since my name is spelt Mattiline, instead of Madeline.) I really like her she is so energetic and she seem to speak her mind a lot. I really want to get to know them all._

_Although I'm excited for all of that, I am afraid for many other things. I can check meeting people and finding friends off my list of fears but, there is still the boat and sorting hat issue. I'm really not sure what to do with the boat, I haven't rowed a boat since I was 8 and that wasn't fun at all. I'm not too good with water unless it's a hot day and I'm at the beach or the pool._

_What am I going to do about the sorting hat as well? Sure I have made friends but what if they aren't in the same house, I'm sure they all won't be. _

_Yet besides all of that I'm in wonderful shape. I will write often and hope to write about good and not bad. _

"What cha you doing Mattie?" Lea smiled as she sat down where Heidi had been.

"Oh just writing, my parents gave me this book just today." Mattie closed the book and put in her bag.

"It looks old, is like going to be your diary? That is a good present for right now. Are you going to write in about Hogwarts?" Lea crossed her legs and leaned closer to Mattie. _This year is going to be good. _She thought.

Meanwhile David had been looking for his friends as well. He had found his best friend Alexander, Zander for short. They sat in a compartment near the middle of the train and caught up. The summer was long, and as anyone who goes to Hogwarts knows its always better when you get to come back these two understand that to a tee. David hates begin at home and really hated normal public school, but at Hogwarts he was liked by a lot of people he wasn't weird and he had really friends. Zander went through a similar childhood; going to Hogwarts was an escape for the two boys.

Zander had spent his summer with his father and brothers up at a fishing camp, while his mother was working at some fashion house in Milan. Not his ideal summer vacation.

"So fishing in Kent, lots of fun." David said after he had finished laughing at the stories Zander had told.

"Yeah have your laugh now, but I'm sure summer was just as bad." Zander rolled his eyes at his friend. "Do tell, what did you and your mummy do this summer?"

David sighed he knew it was coming; he would have to talk about his ridiculously boring summer. "I didn't do much to be frank. My mom started dating though."

"Really, I thought she would never. When you told me about the messy divorce she went through right before you started at Hogwarts, wow I never thought she's start dating again. That's got to be harsh for you though, do you mind."

"Yeah I do kind of mind. It is just weird, I never see my dad anymore, not since he moved out of London and to Spain. So I don't really know if he's okay with this." David swallowed hard and thought about how he missed his dad and how he was so jealous of Alexander sometimes.

"You should feel weird but you should understand that your dad probably has moved on him self. I think it would be ok with him if your mom even got remarried." Zander could be pretty blunt sometimes, but he was saying was the cold hard truth.

"I guess you're right mate, thanks I think I needed that reality check." David smiled his mind still didn't like the idea of his mom dating but he understood that it was better to just let her be and not be mad or even sad. Not seeing his dad ever really was hard for him, but he needed to know that didn't stop his mom from having a life.

"So were there any girls in Kent?" David said quickly changing the subject.

Zander smiled and sighed. "I wish, but no, just me my 2 older brothers and my dad in a stinky, literally stinky cottage. I hate stupid fishy gross lame Kent!" he said then they both started to laugh. The train then slowly began move along the tracks.

Zander had changed a lot over the summer his once short red hair was now longer and much more relaxed. His freckly cheeks had toned down and now had more color in them. His extremely pale skin had gained some color over the summer in Kent. Maybe that trip wasn't completely terrible.

Just then the door flew open and a girl with soft pink hair appeared. She had on a bright pink plaid skirt and an oversized light cream sweater, with a yellow, cyan and red strip on the left shoulder and a crest of some sort on the other. She had a wide smile on her face and candy in her arms.

"Hey boys! The candy cart is just one car away and I got to it already but she cut me off so I'm camping out here until she comes by." Abby Gowon closed the door behind her and sat down beside Zander.

"Abby, my girl, and how was your summer?" Zander sat back and put and arm around her shoulder.

Abby pulled his arm off and said, "My summer was just fine, some time on the boat and some at a camp for young witches, nothing out of the ordinary." She open a long stick of multi coloured candy stuck it in her mouth. Abby is a colourful one she hated black grey or white unless with other bright colours.

"Can I have some?" Zander smiled, and licked his lips.

"Umm, no!" Abby laughed. The two had a little game going one for about two years. They had yet to try dating, Abby was afraid it would hurt there friendship. Although David had thought about joining in on the game he wasn't sure he had the confidence yet to do so. "Get your own." Abby laughed and threw a chocolate frog at David.

"Thanks." He smiled and opened the top.

"No problem, you guys are so great. I miss you so much over the summer." Abby smiled and gave Zander a chocolate frog too.

The three friends had been hanging out since their first year, but no of them have yet to get together during the summer. David didn't want them coming to his house, not with the way Abby and Zander talked about their lives and families. They both had happy mothers and fathers in big old grand homes either in London or in some chocolate box village in the country. David had never hated living in the small two beds flat in Cheshunt. It was nice just him and his mom but when he started at Hogwarts he noticed that every one seemed to live in houses and have backyards and pets too. Many things he didn't have, never had.

"Something wrong Davie?" Abby said. "You seem to be very out of it, aren't you excited?!"

"Oh sorry." David shook his head and came out of the daze." I'm so excited Abby."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blake was the first to step out of the train, Mattie follow close behind tempted to hold the edge of his cuff so not to be separated in the crowds. Madison's eyes were wide was she watched the hundreds of people head to the carts which were oddly eerie. She couldn't tell why until she noticed that there was nothing pulling them. Suddenly there was a booming voice which sent a shiver down her back.

"All first years please follow me over to the boats." A tall, very tall man was walking over to a long dock. Mattie smiled she knew who that was, it was Hargrid the half giant she heard so much about.

Leonette pushed her way out and smiled "We are here!" That's when Mattie's eyes followed the path of Lea's finger and saw the school. The tall towers shimmered in the black night, the sky was perfectly clear and the night crisp and cool. It seemed that every light was on in Hogwarts. This lit up the night. Blake turned back to see if his friends were still following him. Mattie, Madison and Lea were right on his tail. The four joined the growing crowd of first years at the dock.

"Hello everyone, move up I won't bite, most of the time. Now is that everyone?" said the same booming voice. Hargrid came into view, "First years, I'm Rubeus Hargrid, but everyone just calls me Hargrid. It's an annual tradition for our new first years to ride across the lake in these boats right here." His large thick arm rose up and pointed at the many boats waiting to be ridden in.

Mattie's heart jumped from her chest to her throat fast as she saw the old wooden boats. Then her blue eyes fell on the insides of the boats she couldn't see any oars in them or on the dock. Her stomach filled, as her ears stopped listening to Hargrid, she quickly looked over at Madison who sent her a soft comforting smile. As to say 'It will be alright Mattie, just breathe.'

Crowds of people pushed forward Mattie's ears turned red as Blake grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the boats. "Come on we want a boat together right." He said looking into her eyes.

"Uh…yeah, yeah we do." Mattie's mind and ears kicked back into gear as everything around her came in to view. Lea then grabbed her other hand and the Madison's

"Let's stick together." Lea smiled and they headed to the edge of the dock.

The first years shouted to their friends and some looked for anyone with a friendly face. Many people didn't know anyone at this point. Mattie's nerves where eased as the fact that she had friends and knew someone to talk to or sit with glided over her.

On the other side of things, David and his friends were heading towards the warm and cozy carriage pulled by the Thestrals. They all were laughing and having a good time until Zander became silent as they three approached the carts.

Zander was the only one out of the three that could see the ghostly beasts. Everything about them made his shake. Their very presence sent deathly shivers down his spine. Something about them just wasn't right. Also the fact that when ever he saw them he remembered his sister. That day he saw her standing next to that river, her wide smile. Unlike many other memories this one would never fade away.

"You okay, Zandie?" Abby eyes filled fast with concern as his filled with grief and old unwanted pain. When ever Abby sensed something was wrong she seemed add an '_ie_' to the end of the person's name.

Jumping back to the real world Zander smiled and looked Abby in the eyes and said "I'm fine really." Abby could see he was trying really hard to hold back the pure emotion that was just under his smile.

"David lets take this one before Shirley spots me." Abby grabbed Zander's hand and linked her fingers into his as they jumped into the carriage. David pointed his wand at their bags and placed them into the carriage.

"I got it really it's nothing don't worry about me. There is nothing I won't do for my friends."

"How 'bout me Davie." An overly happy girl said with her thick Irish accent said. Her hand rested on his shoulder.

"Shirley, hi." David shrugged her hand off him and climbed up on to the first step. "By the way this carriage is full, as in you can't bother Abby."

"Uh! Thanks I would never sit with someone like you anyway." She turned away and her group of friends did the same. Her perfect curls followed in a bouncy pattern.

David climbed into his seat and settled. "Shirley says hi Abby." He smiled and everyone laughed.

"Are you sure you're alright Zander, I know you hate this part of the year but it is almost over." Abby put an arm around Zander who then put his head on her shoulder. Inside he wanted cry, sleep do anything to make the time go fast but his friends were already helping with this.

David looked down at his sac, this new, well old really journal was peeking out. He wasn't really sure if he was going to even use it. Really what kind of guy writes in diary anyway? As if reading his mind Abby reached down and pulled the book out.

"Is this some special spells book?" She said flipping it open with her free hand. Looking over the blank pages a smile spread across her lip, "Is this your diary?" She turned back to the first page to see if anything had been written in.

"I guess that's what you could call it. Not really sure I'm going to use it like that." David smiled and crossed his legs on his seat.

"Oh, well then… I think you should though. Just think of all the memories that you will have for ever. I did the whole journal thing before coming to Hogwarts, and then I stopped. Now I kind of regret it. The last 3 years have been great, but there are so many little things I wish I could remember." Abby smiled, her sometimes mocking nature could change on a dime to a soft caring girl.

"I will think about it, thanks Abby." David returned her smile and took the Journal back looking it over he really noticed how old it was. _Has this really been in my family for all that time, just for me?_ He thought to himself.

Abby smiled and leaned up against Zander, and sighed. Slowly the carriage began to move forward. The friends sat in silence as they did at this time every year.

"Wow this is a lot easier than I thought it would be." Mattie said with a wide grin. "You don't even have to row them."

"I don't know why I did think of it sooner, it was silly not to. Of course the boats would be enchanted, what wizard would want to row when they could just get magic to do it for them?" Madison smiled and said.

"Yeah see this was nothing to be scared of, nothing more than sitting in a boat and waiting to get to the school." Blake replied.

The school slowly got closer, the light reflected in a rippling glow over the lake. From here Blake could see the Forbidden Forest; it cast an eerie shadow on the other side of the lake. This sent cold shivers down his back. He had read about the forest a lot before coming to school and thought much about being that stupid kid who went out into the woods at night would be cool. He was starting to reconsider those ideas; maybe playing the good guy wasn't such a bad thing.

Lea was in pure aw at the school beauty she had been looking forward to exploring the long halls and the extensive grounds. She knew about Blake's plans to go into the Forbidden Forest and had joined in on to them .Lea hadn't noticed the forest sitting across the lake yet.

"We are here", the friends pulled the boat and tied it up. They were there, they made it across the country on the train and now across the lake right to the castle. The group followed the large crowd of first years to the step and inside the enormous castle doors.

The large room had high grand ceilings, long cone; stalactite shapes came down in a gold leaf finish. The girls looked up at the beautiful architecture, the old luxurious school, never had Mattie been somewhere so gorgeous. Lea still in aw at the ceiling alone bumped into the person in front of her. She stood on her tip toes to see what made everyone stop. Professor McGonagall was standing at the top of the steps.

"Hello first years, as you can see we are standing just out side the Great Hall. Before we enter and you get to your meal, I will explain the process," McGonagall began. "Once inside you will come up to the stage and I will call your name, and finally you will be sorted into you House. Your house is like a family to you, you will spend a lot of time with your house mates."

The chatter of the students began again as Professor McGonagall lead them in to the Great Hall. The students already at their seats turned there head to look at the first years entering the room. Madison blushed at the fact that she knew people were now looking at her. She hated attention like that. The group approached the stage where there was an old torn hat set on a tall wooden stole. Professor McGonagall took her place next to the stole as a long piece of paper appeared in her hand. "Professor Sprout your headmistress would like to say a few wards before we begin the sorting ceremony."

A short slightly dumpy witch stood from her spot at the center of the teachers table. "Hello students, as many of you know I am the headmistress of Hogwarts, I would like to remind all of you, not only the first years that the Dark forest is forbidden and no one unless on strict order of a teacher or myself are allowed to enter the forest at any time. I would also like to welcome our two new teachers Professor Humbling," A women of medium height, with thick short blonde hair stood." She will teach Charms and I hope you will all give her a warm welcome." She smiled and Professor Humbling sat back down.

"Also I would like you to welcome our new potions teacher Professor Tremaine." A short stubby smiling man stood his grin somewhat stupid yet warm and happy. "Please note that Professor Humbling will be taking over the head of Raven claw for the time. Well beside have a wonderful year, I think I'm finally done." Professor Sprout sat and the crowd clapped for her.

"Finally." Lea whispered into Mattie's ear, she giggle quietly under her breathe.

"Now we can begin the sorting ceremony." McGonagall said lifting up the paper. "Jeffery Youngturner."

A boy with shaking hands quickly walked over to the stole and sat down, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. There was some murmuring from the hat and then, "Hufflepuff!" came from the mouth of the old hat.

The students clapped and cheered as he walked down to this table." Madison Thatcher." McGonagall said in a loud voice.

"Oh no..." Madison said in a soft tone as she walked up the stole, taking deep breathes she sat down; the hat came down on her head.

"Well, well a Thatcher, I remember your father. A strong Gryffindor he was. But I sense you are a very smart girl, maybe you are not as brave as your friends. But... I'd say GRYFFINDOR!"

More cheer, erupted from the students. A couple more students were call up before it was Blake's turn. "Blake Landor." He slowly walked up to the stole. "Please be Gryffindor, please." He said under his breathe.

"So you want to be a Gryffindor, well I can see that. You're brave and strong, but I can see other things to… you're a hard one. Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. A wide smiled spread across Blake's lips. He was greeted with high fives and cheers at his table.  
"Leonette Spark." She smiled; she was brave and ready for what ever was handed to her.

"Spark, you are a strong one, yes you would do well in many different houses. Slytherin!!" the hat said as the crowd started to scream.

Mattie was surprised, even Leonette seemed to be surprised at this outcome. She stood and walked to her new table. Mattie hadn't really thought over what it would be like to be in a house where she didn't know anyone.

It was seemed to be hours until Professor McGonagall called Mattie's name. "Mattiline Pearl." Mattie put on a brave smile and sat down, although on the inside her heart was pounding harder than it ever had before.

"Hello Mattiline Pearl, you are wild, yet still a strong girl. You need a house with pride in its name and, oh what is this. You're a half-blood. Your mother a muggle. Hmm well that changes things doesn't it? You are friends with Blake and the Thatcher girl; well I could do many things with that as well…" The hat went silent, what was it thinking about, there are only four different houses to chose from how hard could it be? "Well if it must be then GRYFFINDOR!"

Mattie let out a sigh of relief, she was happy to be in a house with her friends. She looked over at the table of teacher Neville Longbottem the head of Gryffindor smiled at her as to say welcome to the family. She sat next to Blake who had saved her a seat; there had been many new members to the house.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Two older looking boys said as she sat.

"Hello," She smiled and looked over everyone at the table. "It's a shame that Lea's was put in Slytherin though." Blake looked over at Slytherin's table Lea looked out of place but still had her adventurous smile on.

"It is but I'm sure she will do well in Slytherin." Blake said.

Mattie had hardly noticed Madison sitting across from them until she spoke. "Well we knew we all wouldn't be in the same house in the end right." Mattie nodded her head in approval.

There was a sharp tapping on a glass from the front of the room. Professor Sprout rose from her seat. "Let the feast begin!" with a wave of her hands lush amounts of food appeared on every table.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mattie are you coming to bed?" Madison said as she crawled into her four poster bed, under the red and gold sheets.

"No I think I'm just going to read for a little while longer." Mattie smiled as she sat on the think window sill beside her bed. Once everyone was asleep Mattie pulled out her journal and began to write.

_Still __Monday September 4__th_

_ Today went well, once Blake, Lea, Madison and I got off the train things were going well. The boat ride was a lot better than I thought it would be. I didn't even have to row them. We just floated across the lake, but the whole time I couldn't take my eyes off of the school. It is so beautiful here everything is so grand; I have never seen anything like this before. The Great the Hall where we eat, it is so amazing. The ceiling changes to match the sky out side, Madison said it's not even that challenging of a charm to do. Also my room is gorgeous I (and everyone else) have a four poster bed, with a deep red canapé over it. I can't believe that this is all mine, I would have never had this stuff at home. I don't know why my dad never told me about all of this. He was just talking about teachers and what he did when he was a student. He never mentioned any of this beauty; I guess that's just my dad._

_Everyone I have met has been so __nice to me as well. I was so happy to know I'm in the same house with my friends. Gryffindor has such history to it, Madison has a book about all four house, we were reading about Gryffindor earlier. I was super surprised though when Lea was put in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor she seems like the perfect person to be in this house. Oh well Madison said earlier that we knew that everyone couldn't be in the same house. It's not like we won't see each other around the school and in class._

_Well it is getting late so I'm going to get to bed now. Goodnight._

Mattie shut her book and put it back the drawer in her bed side table. Getting into her bed, she sighed and pulled her covers up, the face of just being there made her happy.

David only on the other side of the Gryffindor tower, sitting on his bed listening to Zander talk about some girls sitting at the Raven Claw table. When Zander had finished another roommate of theirs shut out the light. David spent the next 5 minutes or so looking up at the top of his canapé bed. He was contemplating if he should write in his journal. _Really what it the point, who is going to read it? I guess I wouldn't really want anyone to read it. Maybe there is a point; it's the ultimate secret holder, unless someone reads it. Then that point it shattered._

After another 5 minutes of more tossing and turning something inside him snapped he flicked his wand out and grabbed his book. Flicking a light on the end of his wand he pulled the covers over his head. Opening the book he saw the date write it's self on the top the page. _Wow that's umm… fancy._ He pulled a quill off his bed side table.

_Monday September 4__th_

_Well I guess I'm going to write in this 'book'. Not really sure what I should write about though, I guess most people write about life, or write poems. I'm not really a poem kind of guy so maybe I should write about life. _

_Well I'm at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry, I'm in my third year and I love to watch Quidditch, but I don't play. That's me. __Oh I have two best friends, Abby Gowon and Zander Tie. We've known each other since first year and do everything together. My __favourite__ class is Care of Magical creatures, I just love working with animals, but my mom refuses to get me a pet. I asked for an owl for my first year present and then Christmas and then my second year, and so on, just 2 weeks ago I asked once again. The answer was still no, even though my stupid little cousin got a cat and my mom's friend's daughter got an owl. _

_It's the first day of school again; man it's like my favourite __day of the year, I love going back to Hogwarts. Seriously it is the best place ever. Well at least I think so. I ran into (more like she found me) Shirley. Man I hate her, she is just so full of her self. Shirley and her friends are all so obnoxious; they have a rule if you're rich and have good blood you're in if not your out. Abby used to be friends with Shirley before they started at Hogwarts, when she started being so concerned with blood purity Abby stopped talking to her. Now ever since she was been trying to get Abby to come back and join what you could call their club. _

_Yeah their weird, but I don't really care that much about them anymore. Well tomorrow is the first day of classes, I'm excited and I need to get some sleep so that's all I'm going to write._

David closed the book and set it quietly on the floor beside is bed. "Knox." He said under his breathe. He could now hear his roommates snoring and breathing in the silent night. He was home for another year.


End file.
